The Pebble and the Kid
''The Pebble and the Kid ''is Tooninverse Production's movie-spoof of "The Pebble and the Penguin" it will appear on Youtube Cast: *Hubie - Numbur 4/Wallaby (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Marian - Numbur 3/Kuki (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Rocko - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Drake - Anti-Pops (Regular Show) *Petra, Beany and Timmy - Pippi Longstocking, Skippy Squrriel (Animaniacs) & Rigby (Regular Show) *Chubby - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Gentroo - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *McCallister - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Priscilla - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventurs) *Pola - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Gwynne - Shrley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *King - Craig (Sanjay and Craig) *The Magenellics - Zoe Drake & Jenny Foxworth (Dinosaur King and Oliver & Company) *Royal - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Chinstraps - The Tombliboos (In The Night Garden) *Scrawny - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Leopare Seal as Himself *Killer Whales as Themselves *Penguins - Various Characters *The Good Ship of Misery Penguins - Various Characters Scenes: *The Pebble and the Kid Part 1 - Introduction/"Now and Forever" *The Pebble and the Kid Part 2 - Numbur 4's Story/Anit-Pops *The Pebble and the Kid Part 3 - "Sometimes I Wonder" *The Pebble and the Kid Part 4 - "Now and Forever" (Reprise)/Numbur 4's Pebble/Numbur 4 Meets Anit-Pops *The Pebble and the Kid Part 5 - "The Good Ship of Misery"/Numbur 4 Meets Yakko Warner *The Pebble and the Kid Part 6 - The Dream of Flight/Homeward Bound *The Pebble and the Kid Part 7 - Lifesaver/"Don't Make Me Laugh" *The Pebble and the Kid Part 8 - Make Belive/"Somewhere I Wonder" (Reprise) *The Pebble and the Kid Part 9 - Sealbait/"Looks Like I Got Me A Friend" *The Pebble and the Kid Part 10 - Killers! *The Pebble and the Kid Part 11 - Take Your Best Shot/Happily Ever After *The Pebble and the Kid Part 12 - End Credits Movie used: *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Clip used: *Codename: Kids Next Door *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure *The Grim Adventures of the KND *Animaniacs *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *Pippi Longstocking (1997) *Pippi Longstocking (TV Series) *What a Cartoon! *The Simpsons *Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *Sanjay and Craig *Dinosaur King *Oliver & Company *Cats Don't Dance *In The Night Garden *Cow and Chicken Gallery: Numbuh-4-wallabee-beatles-codename-kids-next-door-82.6.jpg|Hubie as Numbur 4/Wallaby Numbuh-3-kuki-sanban-codename-kids-next-door-71.3.jpg|Marian as Numbur 3/Kuki Yakko Warner.jpg|Rocko as Yakko Warner Anti Pops.png|Drake as Anti-Pops pippi-longstocking-pippi-longstocking-49.9.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Petra Skippy Squirrel in Wakko's Wish.jpg|Skippy Squrriel as Beany Rigby-regular-show-5.64.jpg|Rigby as Timmy Yuckie Duck.jpg|Yuckie Duck as Chubby Mr Burns.png|Mr. Burns as Gentroo Ed-bighead-rockos-modern-life-67.1.jpg|Ed Bighead as McCallister BabsHoldingMatch.jpg|Babs Bunny as Priscilla Fifi La Fume.png|Fifi La Fume as Pola ShirleyLunch.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Gwynne Craig.jpg|Craig as King Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|and Jenny Foxworth as The Magenellics Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Royal tombliboo460.jpg|Tombliboo as The Chinstraps Mr Chicken.jpg|Chicken as Scrawny Leopard Seal (The Pebble and The Penguin).jpg|Leopard Seal as Himself Killer Whales.jpg|Killer Whales as Themselves Category:Tooniverse Productions Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs